The invention is based on an insertable tool with a rotationally driven disk-shaped hub.
Typically, disk-shaped insertable tools, such as grinding wheels or cutting-off wheels for angle grinders, consist entirely of bonded grinding means, and they have a central circular recess by way of which the insertable tool can be fastened to an angle grinder spindle with a lock nut by nonpositive engagement in the circumferential direction and by positive engagement in the axial direction. Both insertable tools that have a reinforcement of sheet metal in the region of the recess and those without such a reinforcement are known.